The invention relates to interferometric optical devices energised with laser light, and is particularly concerned with passive laser gyrometers.
Any aberrations present in the optical path of the laser beam are disadvantageous in these devices, particularly in gyrometers, in which two waves are propagated in opposite directions around a substantially closed circuit. It is difficult to render and maintain these two waves strictly colinear, resulting in an offset and drift from zero. There is also an "optical noise", linked with optical path fluctuations. Although various expedients make it possible to produce gyrometers which can give satisfaction, it is highly desirable to improve the situation.
It is an object of the present invention to permit satisfactory compensation for aberrations in the optical paths of such devices.